Love Is All You Need
by NickiForDraco
Summary: 'What are you doing' Draco whispered desperately. 'Something I should have done the first time you asked.' SLASH. FLUFF. ONE SHOT.


Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in an abandoned classroom, it was lunch time at Hogwarts and all the students were in the Great Hall. They were once again in another screaming match about their hidden relationship.

'Harry, you don't get it do you? I don't want to be waiting on the side-lines until the time is right for us to come out! I want to be able to hold your hand in public, FUCK, I just want to be able to talk to you in public!' Draco cried, he had salty tears streaming down his pale structured face.

'It isn't that easy Draco! You don't get it! You think that if we just pretend it's been like this from the start people won't care, but they will! They aren't going to look at us together and think "Oh, look Harry and Draco are dating, WOW I saw that one coming" they are probably going to throw insults and tag us as the school faggots!' Harry screamed back.

This was a usual fight between the unlikely couple. They had been dating for a while now and Draco thought that it was time to come clean and tell everyone, but Harry refused. He didn't want any more attention then he was already getting from the _Daily Prophet_ or the other students and teachers. He wanted to wait until their 8th year was over, which was only half a year from now...

'Look, I love you, I do... you're everything to me and I can't be without you Draco but I just can't put myself in a more vulnerable position than I already am in. The _Prophet_ still post stories about me everyday when the get the chance, all the students think I'm some sort of god and the teachers think I'm the best student here! But I'm not any of those things... I'm just Harry and that's all I've ever wanted to be... I didn't ask for any of this to happen...' Harry said sadly as he looked down at his feet, not being able to handle the sympathy he knew he would find in his boyfriends eyes.

'Who cares what they say! What are they going to do? Kill you! They won't care as much as you are expecting babe, I know that you think that everyone is out to make you seem like something you're not... But I'm different. I'm here because I want to be, and I want you for who you are, not what the papers say...' Draco reached out and gently touched Harry's cheek, lifting his face to place a feather-soft kiss on his lips.

'I knew there was a reason why you're the one I fell for... You've always looked at me differently Draco...' Harry then leant against Draco's chest. Both boys had calmed down by this point and Harry looked up into Draco's grey orbs and raised his hand to wipe away the stray tears that were still lightly falling.

Draco then kissed Harry passionately and pulled him down onto the grimy floor, resting his lean body on top of the darker boys. Draco's hands started roaming Harry's body gently, while placing soft loving kisses up and down his neck.

'Draco?' Harry whispered, his voice coming in soft gasps from the passion.

'Yes, love?' Draco didn't pause as he said this, he continued his adventure of Harry's neck and ear.

Draco then yelped when Harry suddenly rolled Draco off and crushed down onto him, Harry now pinning Draco to the grimy floor.

'I know we haven't gone very far yet... sex wise,' Harry paused for a moment and Draco couldn't help but get so aroused by Harry's beautiful eyes staring deeply into his own. 'But I'm ready when you are...' Harry finished. Without saying a word Draco motioned for Harry to stand and then without skipping a beat the blonde gripped the brunette's hand and ran out of the classroom and towards the Slytherin dungeons.

'Lunch still has around twenty minutes' Draco huffed, half out of breath from running.

'Wait! Draco!' Harry pulled back on Draco's arm, causing the blonde to stop.

'What? Ar you not ready?' Draco stopped instantly and cupped Harry's face in his hands. 'I'm sorry I tried rushing you...'

'No, that's not it... We need to go somewhere first.'

Draco was the one then being dragged around the castle and it wasn't until they were at the doors of the Great Hall did Draco realize where they had come. 'What are you doing?' Draco whispered desperately.

'Something I should have done the first time you asked.' Harry then kicked the Great Hall doors open, causing the whole school's attention to turn on the two boys. Harry then didn't wait to explain, all he did was spin and grip Draco's face tightly before engaging in a love fileed, passionate kiss in front of the whole school.

Silence. That's all that followed. Then the Hufflepuff's were the first to make a sound as half roared with laughter and the other clapped happily, as soon as that first moment of sound started the whole school erupted in chatter, laughter and disgusted grunts.

'Okay, now we can go.' Harry smiled, gripped Draco's hand and walked out of the Great Hall, not bothering to look back. 'They can say what they want. You are all I need, and as long as you're here with me, I don't care what anyone else thinks.'

Draco was shocked into silence, all he could do was smile goofily like a schoolgirl.

'I love you, so much.' Draco finally managed to say.

'I love you too honey, forever.'

FIN!

**A/N: I haven't written anything in a long time, so here is a short (hopefully fluffy and cute) Drarry... My goal is to write more one-shots! :) Don't forget to R&R**

**Nicki xx**


End file.
